1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting display (“OLED”) devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to OLED devices having an improved transmittance for external light and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may generally include a plurality of pixels emitting light so that an image may be displayed. Pixels of an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device may include an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode may emit light which has a wavelength depending on a type of organic material included therein. The organic light emitting diode may include different types of organic materials for emitting one of red, green and blue colored light, for example. The lights having different colors may be emitted and combined to form a color image in the OLED device.
Recently, OLED devices having a predetermined transmittance have been researched.